mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls
Sentai Filmworks Madman Entertainment | network = Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa, Television Saitama, Tokyo MX, TV Aichi, Sun Television, AT-X | network_en = Anime Network | first = September 4, 2010 | last = December 19, 2010 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = #Episode list }} is a light novel series written by Akira Suzuki with illustrations by Niθ to commemorate Hobby Japan's 40th anniversary. The series takes place in an alternate version of Japan called , in an alternate timeline where the Tokugawa shogunate remained active and has remained isolated from the rest of the world. The story follows Muneakira Yagyu, a young man attending , a giant academy located at the base of Mount Fuji where people train to become samurai warriors. His life takes a sudden turn when he meets Jubei Yagyu, a mysterious girl who fell from the sky naked who later becomes his first "Master Samurai" after receiving a kiss from her. ''Samurai Girls began serialization in Montlhy Hobby Japan and first volume was released by Hobby Japan on March 1, 2009 under their HJ Bunko imprint; as of October 1, 2010, six volumes have been released. An anime adaptation produced by ARMS has been announced on the fourth volume of the light novels and ran from October to December 2010. An advanced broadcast of the first episode was aired on September 4, 2010. The series is licensed in North America by Sentai Filmworks, and in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment, with Anime Network simulasting the series on their video portal. Hobby Japan is planning to release the light novels in North America in the near future. The series is loosely based on the Sengoku period of Japan, despite being set in the present day. Plot Characters Most of the characters are named after famous historical figures from the Sengoku period, with d'Artanian being the sole exception. Main characters ; : :The protagonist of the series and a childhood friend of Sen. He has a hitherto unknown power to create Master Samurai, first manifested when he kissed a naked girl who fell from the sky. Practically the only sane person in the group. ; : :Muneakira's first Master Samurai, with the contractual mark on her chest. She also has a power level of five million when she transforms, but in this state she has shown a sadistic side, yet she is an honorable warrior who gives respect to those whom have earned it. In her normal form however, she has no memories of her former life and has an obsession with Muneakira, whom she refers to as her "onii-chan" (big brother). She is also airheaded, innocent, and acts very much like a child, which is reinforced by the fact that she refers to herself in third-person. Her weapon is a daishō set, with the katana unusually colored. Her transformation phrase is currently unknown, instead she transforms every time she kisses Muneakira. However for the duration of her transformation Muneakira is bound from moving by mysterious chains. ; : :A 15 year-old student in the middle school section and a member of the Toyotomi faction. She is Muneakira's second Master Samurai, with the mark of wisdom on her left butt cheek. Her weapons are a pair of huge battle fans capable of manipulating wind, but has shown no control whatsoever over her powers when she's in her Master Samurai state. She also seems to have feelings for Muneakira. Her transformation phrase is "Fushaku Shinmyo", which means "Self-sacrificing Dedication". Jubei's nickname for Yukimura is . ; : :Yukimura's bodyguard and loyal samurai. Her weapon is a Yari and can also use a small tantō that she dons as a hair accessory. Jubei's nickname for Matabei is . ; : :The self-proclaimed "warrior of love" and a childhood friend of Yukimura. She was fully humiliated by Yukimura at a young age and still carries a grudge against her, and was sent by Sen's brother Yoshihiko to spy on Sen and Yukimura's actions. Her speech pattern is notable as she uses keigo. Her weapon is a decorated sledgehammer capable of knocking heavy gates and create fissures when slammed down to the ground. Jubei's nicknames for Kanetsugu are , , and . ; : :Muneakira's childhood friend and the eldest daughter of the Tokugawa Shogunate. She seems to have feelings for Muneakira, and acts very much like a tsundere towards him. She is a self-proclaimed spoilt princess and always seeks to get her way regarding any decision she wants to make. She gets extremely jealous of any girl who tries to get close to Muneakira, and generally acts upon this jealousy by flying into a rage, like when Jubei kissed him in front of her and later had him wear a full oni helmet so he could "reflect" at what the kiss he shared with Yukimura. Later, she reveals her true feelings to Muneakira and kisses him, thus becoming his third Master Samurai. Her weapon is a naginata decorated near the blade and her transformation phrase is "Tenga Ryūrei", which means "Elegant Beauty". ; : :Sen's servant and head of the Student Council police. It is hinted that she has deeper feelings for Sen and may be a masochist longing for her abuses. Her weapon is a double-bladed pole that can split into two individual katana and she can shoot a number of shuriken, kunai or any throwable material under her skirt. Her glasses allow her to dectect an individual's power level, in a similar fashion to the Saiyans' scouters from the Dragon Ball series. Antagonists ; : :Sen's brother and head of the Tokugawa Shogunate. He has a tendency to use and then discard people, including his sister. The group of bickering samurai girls come together under Muneakira's command to fight him and d'Artanian. ; : :Another girl that falls naked from the sky into Muneakira's arms. She has an eyepatch, refers to Muneakira as "Master", and really wants to "tuck in" his body parts. Her right eye can control people's minds, like Muneakira's. Jubei's nickname for Gisen is "Gittan". Her transformation phrase is "Inka Ryōran", which means "Indecent Flower Blooming Profusely", and wields twin blades that control ice in her Master Samurai state. ; : :A powerful artificially created Master Samurai in the form of a tall blonde. She is nicknamed by Yoshihiko. Media Light novel Samurai Girls began serialization in Hobby Japan's magazine Monthly Hobby Japan and the first volume was released on February 28, 2010; as of October 1, 2010, six volumes have been released under their HJ Bunko imprint. Hobby Japan has announced in 2010 that they will release the novels in North America along with the Queen's Blade game books in the near future in an effort to expand their business. They have stated that they will release the series digitally through Apple's iBook store and Amazon's Kindle store before releasing them in print, which will include figurines of the characters. Anime An anime adaptation produced by ARMS and directed by KOBUN was announced on the fourth volume of the light novels. The series ran from October 3 to December 19, 2010 on Chiba TV and TV Kanagawa, with later broadcasts on Television Saitama, Tokyo MX, TV Aichi, Sun Television, and AT-X. An advanced braodcast of the first episode aired on September 4, 2010 on Tokyo MX. AT-X broadcasts of the series are uncensored, while broadcasts on other stations are censored using ink blots and small brush strokes during explicit scenes. Samurai Girls is licensed in North America by Sentai Filmworks, with simulcasts provided by Anime Network on their video portal, and in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. The opening theme is "Last vision for last" by Faylan, while the ending theme is by Aoi Yūki, Minako Kotobuki, and Rie Kugimiya, the voices for Jubei Yagyu, Sen Tokugawa, and Yukimura Sanada, respectively. Six DVD and Blu-ray volumes will be released between November 25, 2010 and April 27, 2011. The DVDs will contain a six-part OVA series called , along with a soundtrack-enhanced 4-koma by Churuwo Kazahana. Episode list OVA Reception Notes is a Japanese phrase meaning "Countless Flowers Blooming in Profusion". In the anime, katakana is used in place of the English subtitle for .}} References External links *Official site *Official anime website * Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Light novels Category:Sengoku-jidai Category:Shōnen manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:HJ Bunko Category:Anime series Category:Anime OVAs ja:百花繚乱 SAMURAI GIRLS pt:Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls ru:Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls zh:百花繚亂 SAMURAI GIRLS